Ranma, Number One Genius in the Universe
by Grounders10
Summary: Washu performs an experiment looking into Reincarnation. Mihoshi interferes and Washu vanishes. Four days later a redheaded girl shows up claiming to be her reincarnation. What's her story? Tenchi/Ranma crossover First attempt at comedy.


_**A Ranma ½ Tench Muyo! Fanfic**_

_**Ranma, Number One Genius of the Universe**_

_**By: Grounders10**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Tenchi Muyo.**_

_**Timeline: Takes place at the end of the Ranma timeline, and just after the Kagato incident.**_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_**Prologue: There and back again.**_

Washu flipped several switches on the board in front of her. People would probably wonder what she was trying to do, but wouldn't be eager to actually ask. This would be due to the high chance of being turned into a guinea pig and being used in her next experiment. The braver ones though would learn that she didn't need a guinea pig for this experiment.

The experiment she was performing was to see if she could awaken memories of a past life and for that she only needed herself, and so the Number One Genius in the Universe was sitting at a computer pressing buttons and flipping switches while wearing a helmet that looked like something out of a mad scientist's laboratory. Actually is was out of a mad scientist's laboratory, _hers._

"_Energy Levels Optimal." A voice said, sounding like it came from everywhere, "Starting Tertiary Omega Power sequence…"_

_Outside the laboratory the door that led to a sign in Neon Blue, Green, and Red said "DANGEROUS EXPERIMENT IN PROGRESS!! NO NOT ENTER FOR ANY REASON!! Except to announce dinner's ready." A series of flashing red neon crabs served as a border. A series of stop signs hung on the wall flashing periodically. A speaker in the shape of a crab was attached to the wall above the door and kept repeating over and over: "NO NOT ENTER! NO NOT ENTER!" It was so loud that it had driven the entire family out of the house and onto the lawn._

_Mihoshi Detective First Class of the Galaxy Police walked right passed all this without noticing and entered the Washu's sub-dimensional laboratory with the purpose of seeing what new thing Washu was working on, and if she could help. Immediately upon entering she tripped over a power cord and fell, moving her out of the way of a stun beam. She picked herself up and kept moving through the lab, all the while calling Washu's name. Through a series of freak accidents and dumb luck she managed to avoid literally every single video camera in the Laboratory. This in later years would be attributed to what Washu called, "The Mihoshi effect" Or the ability to bend probabilities to the benefit of the generator, and the detriment to everything around him or her. It can also be noted that this is a direct opposite of the 'Ryouga effect' which states, that everything will no wrong for the generator, and good for everyone around him, with the occasional reversal._

_So it was that Mihoshi managed to make it to the thirty-second sublevel of the Laboratory, in which Washu was experimenting, without being detected. She finally stopped in front of a large red and purple button. 'I wonder what this does?' She thought looking at it._

_Washu chose that moment to turn around at notice her as she reached out to push the button. "NO!" She yelled._

_Mihoshi stopped and turned around. "Oh hi Washu-chan!" Mihoshi called waving, "I was looking for you and saw this button. I wonder what it does."_

"_DO NOT PUSH THAT BUTTON!" Washu shouted at her. Mihoshi eeped slightly at her voice and back-pedalled… right into the button. Washu's last thoughts before she vanished in a flash of light were, 'The greatest number one genius in the universe is killed by a ditz.'_

_Mihoshi stared at the spot where Washu had disappeared for several seconds before bursting out in tears and running back through the lab screaming for Tenchi. Coincidentally she avoided detection yet again, this time while screaming her head off. The 'Mishoshi Effect' truly is a strange and wondrous power… Now if we can actually figure out what causes it…_

"_Whatdaya mean she's GONE!" Ryoko shouted into Mihoshi's ear, causing the girl to break down into hysterics._

"_I-I-I just wa-wa-wanted to he-help her." Mihoshi sobbed, "I didn't me-mean to do a-anything b-bad. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" She started wailing._

_Tenchi slapped his hands over his ears and sighed. Mihoshi's wailing, combined with the Crab speaker and Ryoko's shouts of anger were giving him a head ache._

"_Stop it. Can't you see she's upset you Monster." Ayeka said angrily._

"_Who are you calling Monster, you overgrown brat!" Ryoko shouted back._

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Ayeka shouted summoning her logs._

"_STOP!" Tenchi, "Washu is missing and we haven't a clue as to where she was sent. We don't have time to fight."_

_Ryoko and Ayeka blushed as they realized what they were about to do. Ryoko's shoulders slumped and Ayeka's logs vanished. Ayeka turned to Tenchi and bowed. "Our apologies Lord Tenchi." She said._

"_Ah… that's alright. Why don't we take a look in her Laboratory?" Tenchi suggested walking through the closet door. Several seconds later he rushed out breathing hard. "Don't go in." He said, "It's a deathtrap."_

_Everyone looked at Mihoshi and thought the same thing 'How the hell did she surprise Washu?'_

_Four days later a loud knock echoed through the house. Tenchi looked up from the supper everyone was eating. "I'll get it." He said standing up and heading for the front door. He opened it and saw a short redheaded girl of maybe sixteen years, dressed in Chinese clothing. "Can I help you?" He asked._

"_Aw, I'm gone for four days and you can't recognize me?" The Redhead moped._

_Several seconds passed as alarms started blaring in every level of Tenchi's mind. "Washu?" He asked nervously._

_A miniature pair of the redhead appeared on her shoulders. "HE'S RIGHT! GIVE HIM A CIGAR!" Shouted the one with an A on it's shirt while the one with a B tried to throw a cigar to Tenchi but fell off the Girl's shoulder._

"_Yep." Was all the girl, now identified as Washu said before stepping into the house. "I would've shown up a few years ago but… well I wouldn't want to cause a temporal paradox." She walked down the hall and into the dining room where she was confronted by Ryoko._

"_Who are you?" She demanded, hands on her hips._

"_What, don't recognize your own Mother Ryoko? I'm shocked." Washu said faking tears, "Oh where did I go wrong? Where?"_

_A tick developed on Ryoko's eyebrow. "If your Washu-"_

"_How many times do I have to tell you to call me Mom?" Washu said as she abruptly stopped crying and crossed her arms under her chest._

"_Fine mom, what was one of the first things you told me after Mihoshi broke you out?" Ryoko asked._

"_Your Sex appeal is decreasing, and your breasts are sagging." Washu said calmly._

_The tick got worse . "Correct." Ryoko said, "Where the hell have you been?"_

"_Dead." Washu said simply. At shocked expressions she added, "And Rebirth. Thanks to Mihoshi I proved that reincarnation does happen. Though I had to go through hell to prove it."_

"_She said, she'd have been here several years ago but she didn't want to cause a paradox." Tenchi said, "Why would you have been here several years ago?"_

"_That's when someone made me remember being Washu." Washu said sitting at the table., "Twenty thousand years trumps eighteen. Sit down, you'll enjoy the story."_

_Author's note: It's short, I know. But next chapter the fun really starts. This is my first attempt at a comedy, so any suggests of ridiculous things to do to the cast will be welcome. Flames will be vaporised as soon as they enter the defensive grid. Construct Criticism will be welcomed with open arms._


End file.
